Nightstar
NIGHTSTAR "FOREVER AND ALWAYS." Nightstar is a black she-cat with white flecks, like the night. She has an ear with a nick in it. History Personality Trivia Kin Quotes Ceremonies Apprentice Ceremony Rabbitstar: Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor is Dappletail. I hope Dappletail will pass down all she knows on to you. Rabbitstar: Dappletail, step forwards. Rabbitstar: Dappletail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Splashspot, and you have shown yourself to be determined and thoughtful. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know onto this apprentice. Warrior Ceremony Rabbitstar: I, Rabbitstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rabbitstar: Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clanmates, even at the cost of your life. Nightpaw: I do. Rabbitstar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Nightrunner. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan. Deputy Ceremony Brindlestar: I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Nightrunner. Leader Ceremony Frostwind: With this life I give you compassion and confidence. Use it well when your clanmates need you the most, no matter when. Ravenheart: With this life I give you adventure. Use it well when you feel left out of your own life, and need a place to be. Gingerpelt: With this life you hopes and dreams. Use it well to keep your spirit strong, and be the best leader you could ever be. Rabbitstar: With this life I give you determination. Use it well for staying high up, and never to stop going, for your friends and family, because they would do the same for you. Dappletail: With this life I give you Mother's Love. Use it well over your clanmates, and care for them with an undying force. Tallstar: With this life I give you humor. Use it well to pull your clan high, even when times are low. Mistywhisper: With this life I give you offering second chances. Use it well to replace the terrible past with a bright future. Crowwing: With this life I give you trust. Use it well to believe in your clan as much as they believe in you. Whiteheart: With this life I give you instincts. Use it well to follow what you know is right for your clan, not just yourself only. Brindlestar: I hail you by your new name, Nightstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. Leader Info Category:Night's OCs Category:Warriors Category:Warrior Cat Category:OCs Category:She-cat Category:Leaders